Malevope
This page belongs to Golden Forge, so please don't edit this page without his permission. Malevope is the Embodiment of Magic, being one of the original beings in the First Universe. She was mysteriously born with the purpose of accounting for everything that couldn't simply be explained with Benedra, or Logic. Aside from her existence, she is mostly known for her creation of the Primalians and Ixcal, the first desert ever created. Currently, she is split into four distinct entities, but may be returning soon. Description Malevope takes the form of a seemingly human female, whose height and weight remain unknown to this very day due to her tendency to change size. Her body type is similar to a mix between a pear and hourglass figure. She has light blue skin, along with dark blue hair that is long and wavy by nature. Her cup size seems to be about average, being DD. Malevope wears an elegant dress that is a bright blue, being halfway between the colors of her hair and skin. This dress neatly covers most of her torso, exposing her arms and a bit of skin between her neck and breasts. The lower part of the dress is styled like a skirt, and ends halfway between the knees and feet. She wears no gloves or footwear, leaving her feet and hands exposed. Very few individuals have ever seen Malevope's face before, and for a good reason. She always has her face covered with an artificial mask, being a light blue similar to her own skin tone. This mask features black hole-like eyes, a small sculpted nose, small sculpted lips, and several elegant 'cracks' in Malevope's own fashion. This mask is essentially indestructible, with only beings equal to or greater than Malevope's power being able to break it. Malevope also carries around a hardcover book with her mask as the cover, being her own spellbook. This book contains her catalog of every spell, prophecy, and magical species existent, and also contained her personal diary. The text is automatically translated, appearing in the language of the respective reader. Malevope's favorite way to write in her own book was with a large blue feather, which naturally excreted a dark blue ink at the tip for her to write in with like a quill. Backstory When the Universe was first born, there was only one single entity... and his name was Cyrinth. Despite being born out of nothing and into a space of nothing, he was able to make this void known as the Universe into something much more. It couldn't be explained with Logic at all, as it would defy all laws of it. As such, the Universe itself took the liberty to create another concept to account for it, shortly after the creation of Life. This concept was Magic, or Malevope in Vangosian. While Malevope's early upbringings are unknown in a sense, there is a general consensus on what happened with her. At first, she lollygagged in the remaining voids of the Universe, until she eventually discovered her own powers. She also discovered the Vangosian language, through unknown means. So, she created the very first book in existence, and began cataloging all of the spells in existence. She even decided to create her own home and realm... the very first Desert, or Ixcal in Vangosian. Sometime along the way, she discovered a seemingly harmless jellyfish and named him Spot, keeping him as a pet. Also at some point in time, she created a mask to conceal her own face, for unknown reasons. Eventually, Malevope came across Cyrinth himself, and they immediately became good friends. She taught him a few tricks, and he wanted to try coming up with some unique things himself. This bond grew quite nicely, for the two were indulging in a concept for the first time ever... they were falling in love. Malevope of course hid this, and only showed it in being friendly and showing a bit of a bias in her decision making. She also wanted to try creating something herself... and performed the very first birth ever to Th'Gil, the first of the Primalians. She loved Th'Gil with all of her heart, and made sure that her descendants would live on to create their own empire. As such, the Primalians eventually owned a majority of Ixcal and its surrounding territory, leaving Malevope to being their supreme God and having her own palace and such still. Malevope was absolutely fine with this; she didn't need all that land, and the Primalians were very happy! At the very least... they were happy for a while. When it turned out that Cyrinth was performing harsh experiments on many individuals, including the Primalians, Malevope decided to take a neutral stance. She loved her own kind, and opposed Cyrinth's experiments to a certain degree. However, she was still secretly in love with him, and her bias kept her from taking any action against him during the war that broke out. Eventually, the Primalians won as Cyrinth was killed, and dominated about everything... except for Malevope's territory, of course. Malevope kept her neutral stance for a good amount of time, but such a stance was getting shakier as the Primalians soon became evil in their approach. Their maltreatment of Mytherica and Irlith was so disgusting to her, that she really wanted to stop it. When the "Slice of Life" annual event was introduced, where everyone used Irilth freely, she was done with the Primalians. She drafted a creation known as an Envu, a void-like entity that could easily wipe out entire species such as the Primalians, and could only be killed by its creator or Death itself. To her surprise, Mytherica actually created such a monster herself, named Kiral, which in combination with her draft, became overwhelming to the entire Universe. Knowing that she was done for, she had decided to give her spellbook to Th'Gil, and face Kiral herself. When they met face-to-face, she was immediately grabbed and split into four different entities. It was such a feeling of pain that was even worse than she could possibly imagine... worse than having her true face exposed. And now, Malevope is in pieces and despair, being four distinct beings with different objectives. But they all have something in common... taking their anger out against their enemies, and taking back land. Perhaps Malevope is angry and vengeful, after all these years... because not only has she been split, but her entire legacy and history has been in ruins. We will only have to see soon, what she thinks... when she is back together, that is. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * The Primalians * Kiral and his Children Acquaintances * N/A Family * The Primalians (Descendants) Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Powers Strengths Dominance over Magic: Being Magic itself, Malevope decides what she does with her own magic. Therefore, she can easily cripple any magic-user, including Gods, by refusing to relay them her power. This could make many magic-based individuals essentially powerless against her. And of course, being Magic, she has knowledge of virtually every spell in existence. Homefield Advantage: For the most part, Malevope would have the same amount of power as one of the other more powerful Embodiments out there. But when she is on Earth, the former site of Ixcal... that's a different story. When combining her power with the massive amounts of power left on the planet, she is nearly unbeatable and invincible. Weaknesses TBA